Texts At Midnight
by undapperthought
Summary: Blaine texts Kurt very late one night. Phone sex between Kurt and Blaine.


Title: Texts At Midnight

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt / Blaine

Spoilers: none

Warnings: none

Word Count:~1100

Summary: Blaine texts Kurt very late one night. Phone sex between Kurt and Blaine.

A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I did. Reviews are appreciated, but if you feel the need to flame, at least make it funny.

Kurt's eyes were just about to close when his phone rang out a text alert in the darkness. He wondered who would be texting him so late at night. Shouldn't everyone be asleep? It could only be one person. The only person he would drag himself out of bed for to answer his phone.

**Blaine****:** _Watching some porn and missing you. _

**Kurt:** Fun.

**Blaine:** _Totally. *pats hard-on*_

**Kurt: **Crude. You go enjoy that. I was just about to pass out.

**Blaine:** _Only getting started. Foreplay and all._

**Blaine:** _But I'll let you sleep if you want. Sorry to wake you. _

Kurt yawned and stretched. He knew where this conversation would go.

**Kurt: **Kinky. And you're fine. I'm awake now. Although it might be less okay in the morning.

**Blaine:** _C'mon, Kurt. I'll bring you coffee in the morning. We haven't sexted in ages, and I'm horny._

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his back, getting comfortable. He wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, so he might as well have a little fun with his boyfriend.

**Kurt:** It has been awhile since I've teased you a bit, hasn't it?

**Blaine:** _Feels like forever._

**Kurt:** Maybe I should be mean and tell you to keep waiting. Just to build suspense.

**Blaine:** _:(_

**Blaine:** _Well, that's up to you. We don't have to. _

**Kurt:** Or, I could get on my knees and see how far down I can suck your cock.

**Kurt:** Your choice.

**Blaine:** _:D_

**Blaine:** _Go for it. Dropping pants and underwear now._

**Kurt:** I skipped wearing those this morning.

**Blaine:** _Seriously?!_

**Kurt:** Tight pants remember? Can't wear both.

**Blaine:** _I'm glad. ;)_

**Kurt:** Tell me what you want me to do.

**Blaine:** _Kiss my cock and then take it in deep._

Kurt blushed bright red at Blaine's word choice, but typed back a quick response. He was always so much braver over texts than he was when Blaine could see him.

**Kurt:** I'd kiss your cock then run my tongue over your length

**Blaine:** _I wanna run my hands through your hair_

**Kurt:** You can pull if you want. If you're good.

**Blaine:** _Feisty._

**Blaine:** _I'd pull with both hands, not too hard_

Kurt moved a hand through his own hair and gave a little tug, pretending it was Blaine. He pushed his pajama bottoms down around his knees and rubbed himself through his underwear.

**Kurt:** mmmmm

**Blaine:** _*thrusts hips*_

**Kurt:** *relaxes throat and lets you*

**Blaine:** _mmmmmmmmm_

**Blaine: **_I'd fuck y__our mouth slowly_

**Kurt: **you want me to try to lick your balls while I suck you?

**Blaine:** _fuck yeah_

**Blaine:** _you're getting my dick wet _

**Kurt:** tasty *slurps it up*

Kurt pushed his underwear down with his pajamas and kicked them to the floor. He reached over to his nightstand and dug around in the drawer until he found the small bottle of lubricant he was looking for. He slicked his palm, wrapped his hand around himself, and stroked slowly.

**Blaine:** _i want your cock in my mouth _

**Kurt:** do you think you deserve it?

**Blaine:** _i would hope so!_

**Kurt: **We'd have to 69 for that

**Blaine:** _:)_

**Kurt:** mmmm

**Blaine:** _I'd run the tip of my tongue over the head of your cock_

**Kurt:** I'd distract you by sucking you hard and fast

**Blaine:** _*moans and shivers*_

**Blaine:** _you always smell so good there_

**Blaine: **_would you let me rim you?_

**Kurt:** *moans and sucks faster*

**Kurt:** of course I would

**Blaine: **_I'd __slide my tongue inside you and fuck you like that_

**Kurt:** been awhile since that's happened. Tell me again why we don't do that more often?

**Blaine:** _because we never have enough private time to ourselves_

**Blaine:** _*goes back to lapping at your hole and slides a finger inside instead*_

**Kurt: ***leans down farther and sucks one ball at a time*

**Blaine:** _mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**Blaine:** _*moves finger in and out slowly, bending it once in a while so the tips touch your spot*_

Kurt slid his hand down past his balls, circling his hole. He was tempted to push in, but he resisted.

**Kurt:** mmmm *tries to ride your finger*

**Blaine:** _fuck yes_

**Blaine:** _i got something else you could ride _

**Kurt:** MINE! *puts cock back in mouth and sucks*

**Blaine: **_:D_

**Blaine:** _*moans loudly*_

**Blaine:** _*moves fingers faster*_

With that, Kurt can't resist anymore. With a silent moan, he slides in one lubed finger, to the second knuckle, feeling the muscle squeeze around him. It takes him a moment to regain enough composure to send back a response.

**Kurt: ***moans*

**Kurt:** fuck me now

**Blaine: **_:)_

**Blaine:** _thought you'd never ask_

**Blaine:** _*slides inside*_

**Kurt:** mmmmmmmmm

**Blaine:** _*grabs your butt and pulls you in*_

** Blaine:** _*reaches for your nipples and gives them the attention they deserve*_

**Kurt:** *pushes chest forward to let you*

He fucks himself down harder on his finger, adding another when he felt ready. He wished he had a toy or something, so he could feel like Blaine was actually there with him, fucking into him and filling him up.

**Blaine:** _mmmmmmmmmmm_

**Blaine:** _*gently bites your nipples*_

**Blaine: **_*thrusts deeper and harder*_

**Kurt:** *whimpers and hangs on for the ride*

**Blaine:** _yesssssss_

**Blaine:** _so good_

**Blaine:** _wanna cum for me and make me feel it?_

**Kurt:** *squeezes hard around cock and moans*

He can feel his orgasm approaching, building quickly. He whimpers as he fucks down one his fingers and up into his tight fist.

**Blaine:** _fuck yes_

**Blaine:** _you're gonna send me over the edge too_

**Blaine:** _*pumps harder*_

**Blaine:** _cum for me_

And just as Blaine told him to, he does. He comes hard, painting his chest and stomach with pearly white streaks. He picks up his phone and types with shaking hands.

**Kurt:** I come all over your chest

For the next couple of minutes, Kurt's phone was silent. Then it rang. Blaine was calling him.

"Fuck that made me come so hard." Blaine laughed in his ear. "Holy hell."

"Wow," Kurt said, still trying to get his breathing to return to normal.

"That was pretty awesome!" Blaine laughed. "I think we might be getting better at that."

"I agree." Kurt said, still trying to clean himself up with a tissue. He can still hear Blaine panting into the phone as he came down from his own orgasm. "Messy though."

"Uh huh." Blaine said, still sounding dazed. "Love you."

"I love you, too. Now go to bed, Blaine. Goodnight." Kurt yawned, his eyelids feeling heavy. "I'll see you in the morning. And don't forget the coffee."


End file.
